


The Strange Exchange Students

by Happycafegirl11



Category: X-Men Evolution, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Crossover, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, M/M, Midoriya Hisashi is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Multi, No Beta, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happycafegirl11/pseuds/Happycafegirl11
Summary: Professor Charles Xavier decides to see if the theory of different dimensions existed and sends an email out. It ends up in a furry principal's inbox. Now he as to deal with a few superpower children who don't know they have to keep their powers on the down low.  Meanwhile Nezu is laughing while having his tea.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Strange Exchange Students

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first actual story I've posted here. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> Posted via mobile

Nezu sighed as he was browsing and deleting emails that have accumulated over the course of a few days. Some emails are from beginning hero schools from around the world, seeking his advice from the principal of a top hero school. While other emails were demeaning and just plain rude towards him and his staff - he didn’t even read those emails, just right up deleting them. One email on the under hand looks out of place in his inbox. He squinted his tiny eyes and leaned forward to make sure he was reading it correctly.

“Oh my~, this is quite intriguing.” 

Nezu smirked as he contacted the only hero that was available at the moment - Nemuri Kayama. He hopped down from his seat in his office to walk towards the staff room. He passed a few students who were just heading to lunch and saw a few of the 1-A students looking even more tired. Nezu gritted his teeth as we walked faster towards the staff room.

“Midnight can you follow me back to my office? I found a very interesting email you would like to read as well.” Said female hero had just put a blanket over Aizawa’s yellow sleeping bag as he was on the staff couch asleep.

“Of course principal Nezu, lead the way.” 

Nemuri stood up and dusted off the imaginary dust on her hero costume. She followed the principal till they got in front of his office desk, where she leaned over him to read the email that had caught her supervisor's eye. Shock ran through her face as her mouth silently gasped. She looked Nezu in a sideways glance. 

“Do you believe this at all sir? Honestly it almost sounds like a story made up by younger kids who have yet gotten their quirks yet but the wording and composition is almost at a college level at best.” Nemuri put her hand on her chin in a thinking position and looked away from the screen.

“Well, it sounds very obscured, but I do trust it!” Nezu said in an upbeat voice, swinging his feet underneath his desk.

“I’m not so trustful of it, but I do trust you sir.”

Nezu scrolled the email down till he reached the bottom of what was sent to see that there was some more information. The information included two phone numbers that were named - Governor and Prof. Charles Xavier. He quickly wrote down both phone numbers and looked at Nemuri. Without being told, Nemuri nodded and walked out of the room - leaving Nezu alone. 

“Hello, this is Principal Nezu of U.A High School.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuku sighed as He just got done his stretches for the night. He got up and started to back up his notes into the bag when he heard her name being called. He saw that it was his boyfriend, Tokoyami, with a water bottle walking towards him. Tokoyami shook his head as a feather was getting loose and it was bothering him as he was trying to walk. Stifling a laugh, he jogged towards him and grabbed the feather gently. 

“Thanks, it seems like more and more feathers are getting out of hand, what utter madness.”

“What do you expect? It's getting close to fall.” Tokoyami slightly puffed up, his ebony feathers making him look silly, but also trying to hide his blush as Izuku laughed.

“But still, I prefer the cold weather of fall and winter over the summer heat. It bothers my feathers even more.”

“I can see that; your feathers are a dark color - like obsidian..or even coal! My hair is just a thick mess of curls so it's unbearable during that time of year” He messed with the curly madness that is his hair while looking up at the sky.

“The night sky is bright today surprisingly.” “Toko!! Midor!! The moon is so bright… it's so pretty.. like Midori’s eyes”

Dark shadow circles around Izuku to rub against his face and coo. Tokoyami blushed at what Dark shadow said and Izuku just laughed and rubbed Dark shadow’s head. After just sitting on the steps for a few minutes, Izuku sighed and stood up. It was late for a school night, so Tokoyami and Izuku grabbed the bag and water bottle they had outside and started to walk inside. When Tokoyami opened the door, it was utter chaos. Some of the girls and Iida were yelling at a Sero taped up Mineta who you could only hear muffled words coming from. 

Meanwhile this was going on, Kaminari had a phone charger cord in his mouth recharging from gods no what. Kirishima was just shaking his head at what was going on from his position on the couch whispering that Mineta wasn’t being manly. Ojiro had his eyes closed and was almost leaning on Kirishima, as Todoroki had a dumbfounded look on his face as Sero was showing him a fuzzy blue worm on a thin string. Momo was with Sato in the kitchen as he was baking some brownies. Koda was on the floor with Mina and Uraraka as his rabbit was let loose to roam the floor.

“I don’t even want to know what is going on at this point.” Izuku shook his head. 

He looked around and noticed two people were missing. He started walking towards Ojiro, Sero, Kirishima, and Todoroki. Tokoyami followed him as he didnt want to get near the mess that was Mineta who looked like he was slightly electrocuted… no wonder why Kaminari had the charger. 

“Did Kacchan and Shoji go to bed?” Izuku asked in a voice that said he knew the answer.

“Yeah, they both didn’t want to be around Mineta” Sero sighed as he slid down further on the couch. 

“You know Bakugo, he usually gets to bed around 8 o’clock. Shoji just decided to head to his room to meditate..or just get away from the common area” Kirishima told Izuku, as he rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn.

Ojiro rubbed the back of his neck, over the past few weeks Mineta seemed to get worse and worse with his behavior. He had a feeling that pretty soon something would happen to Mineta. Izuku yawned and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

“Well, I'm going to bed. It’s late and I need to take a shower.”

“Night Midoriya”

And with that Izuku and Tokoyami leave the chaotic common area to shower (Izuku) and brush their teeth. Izuku decided to kiss Tokoyami’s beak before hopping into the bath area. 

“Night Yami” Tokoyami smiled softly as he turned around to open his door.

“Goodnight Izuku.” And with that Izuku walked towards the bathing area and waved at Tokoyami who’s door just closed.

After taking a shower, he laid down and opened his phone. There was a text from his father, it was a picture of him in his chef outfit with another gentleman. The caption said that his restaurant had a surprise visit from a great grandson of Gordon Ramsey who just came back from Russia and gave him some recipes to try out with Kaachan and Sato. 

He talked with his dad for a good 30 minutes before his dad told him that he should go to bed. He laughed as he knew his dad might have a way to keep track of the time in Japan, so he sent a text to his dad to at least message his mom. He read the last text from his dad for the night. ‘Already send the recipe to your mom. I talked to her earlier so I know she can get some sleep, and so do you, my hero in the making. Night, Zuzu’

Izuku put his phone on his night stand and rolled over, quickly falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, have a good day sir” a voice that sounded slightly strained with agitation. 

Nezu hung up the conference call he was in with the two mysterious people from the email. His notebook filled with what was said during that call was all in front of him and on his screen was a file of the audio being saved. He crossed his T’s to make sure if either of those men were to lie and change their words, he had everything on file to make them sorry that they lied to his face. 

He smirked at how the Governor gentleman sounded when talking about how they let ‘mutants’ walk around broad daylight flaunting their powers while the normal people were considered lesser people. Oh, how did he get a chuckle out of Nezu, which made the other gentleman make a confusing sound.

“These gentlemen are such a riot. I didn’t even get to discuss the percentage of quirks in this day and age. But at least I got them to accept my proposal.” 

Nezu poured a cup of green tea and was silently laughing while taking a sip, causing some of the tea to spill onto the coffee table. He knew he still had a small hatred for humans after what they did, but the heroes and the students were the only ones he trusted. This was one reason why he was a homeroom teacher at first, then became the principal. Children are a lot better at accepting change than adults. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Aizawa and Nemuri to come to his office.

“You rang principal Nezu?” Came a very tired voice from the doorway.

“Come in Aizawa, Nemuri.. let me fill you in on what happened today” Nezu was twirling his chair as a slight smirk was on his lips.

“Did you call those numbers? I wonder how they responded to you” Nemuri asked the rodent principal.

“Oh, one of them was just plain rude. But the other one was actually intriguing!”

Nezu chuckled as he recalled the professor’s tone of voice. Aizawa knew that the principal was up to something and he didn't like it that much, as one of Nezu’s old homeroom students - he knew that Nezu was planning something. Nemuri just shook her head as she already knew that Nezu was going to act difficult towards one of the mysterious people.

“What did they discuss with you?”

“Well apparently in their universe or world, it's quite the opposite where there’s not a lot of people with quirks or as they call them mutants. But Professor Xavier called it the X-gene and seems to be a person with a strong mental quirk.”

Aizawa and Nemuri looked at each other as Nezu started to ramble on about what went down in the phone call. He explained how they wanted to have some of their students go over there and learn from each other. The Governor seemed to despise the mutants but is willing to learn from a society that has many rules with dealing with the powers. Nezu said how the Governor thought that there was an even amount of people with and without powers before Nezu explained that it was mostly 80% with powers and 20% without and most of those that were without powers are of the older generation with the exception of a few. (ie Melissa Shields, and a late bloomer with Izuku Midoriya who till 13-14 years old got his quirk due to “stress”) 

“Now, we just need to decide on who we are going to send. I do want to note that it might be best to send those that have mutative types of quirks not to go in fear of them getting hurt… but if we do send them, they might have to stay at the house Professor Xavier is letting them stay at.”

“So, this has to narrow down, do we want to send my students with a mix of Vlads? Or mostly my students?” Aizawa sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk. Eyes drooping as he knew that he needed more sleep before his class.

“I have two people I feel like from Vlad’s class might benefit us.”

“Now Nezu sir, let's discuss this more with the other teachers - or even just me, Aizawa, and at least Vlad.”

“Yes, you're right Midnight, just four faculty - including me - will know the whole truth. The other teachers will only know a half-lie. I do feel like telling Present Mic is crucial because of the close ties with the three of us”

Aizawa sighed at the thought of Hizashi feeling left out and yelling at them when he finds out he wasn’t kept in the loop with the three people he is super close with. He already had a list of students that he didn’t feel like should go.

The first person was obviously Bakugo, his rash tendencies and behavior was a major fact. He was an act first person who liked to be violent. He was smart but his attitude was still in the workings. The second person was Todoroki, even though he might work in the other school, he was still appearance wise not going to fit in. The third was surprisingly Iida, he was still too strict in his acting and was very boisterous when it needed to be quiet. He was a good student but thinks more about the rules then following cues he needs to follow. 

Most of Aizawa’s students had their appearance changed due to their quirks. Take Toru for example, she was completely invisible. Shoji had multiple arms with webbing between them, and Ashido, who’s whole body was pink. In his mind he narrowed it down to four people.

He wanted Uraraka to go, but she recently stated that there was a family emergency. Her father was in a construction work accident and can’t really walk or lift certain items. Nezu and him gave her permission to leave the premise with a rule of a daily text to the both of them. They also allowed her to use her license if necessary, along with letting her get a job to help with her parents. They sent her homework via email and asked her to come on campus to do hero practice and testing.

Yaoyorozu Momo was first on his mind, she was smart and the class’s vice representative. If the class rep wasn’t going, the vice rep surely needs to go to keep an eye on the students going. A student from a high-class upbringing who does need a confidence boost.

Kirishima Ejiro, a hard headed student who isn't totally bright but is a good student. He’s one of the most normal looking students with the only altered thing was his hair due to him dyeing it. He knows when to calm down people and be the voice of reason when things tend to go awry in groups. 

Kaminari Denki, was a class clown first - student second. His appearance can be tapered off as hair dye with his blond locks and black lightning bolt shape in his hair. He really wasn’t smart at first, but has improved with help from (surprisingly) Bakugou and Yaoyorozu’s tutoring.

Last was Midoriya Izuku, the residential problem child in his eyes. He wanted him to go because the fact of him growing up without a quirk lets him know how to handle situations when you cannot use your quirks. He was a smart student who thinks when acting, but tends to jump into issues. But his one major flaw is that he can be socially inept and mutters when overwhelmed or overthinking.

He sighed as he talked to Nemuri and Nezu. He is then told to go grab Kan during lunch to discuss who from his class is going. He just wanted to nap when his students were in english class. He then groaned at the fact that two of the people were struggling with speaking English at times. He was going to ask Hizashi to help tutor them.

He knew that Midoriya was fluent thanks to his father living in America, he noticed a weird accent when Midoriya talks in English. He tends to say his r’s very softly and added an ‘ah’ near the end. Apparently, his father works as a VIP chef on the East Coast. He needed to find out what that accent is from Hzashi. 

The bell rang signifying that English was done and the next class was Math. As Aizawa was laying down in the faculty lounge Hizashi came into the room. 

“Hizashi, principal Nezu wants to speak with you and Kan. Can you grab him, I want to take a nap.”

“Sure thing Shouta, do you know why he wants to speak to me.” Hizashi said to his boyfriend. 

“Yes, but I don't want to get up so you are going to have to go by yourself. Nemuri might still be in his office talking, I don't care, I just want a quiet area.” Aizawa mumbled out as he buried his head more into his yellow sleeping bag.

Hizashi shook his head, smiling as he left to grab Kan who was just leaving the cafeteria. He nodded at Kan, signifying that he should follow and headed towards the principal office.

“What's this about Present Mic? What does Principal Nezu need me for.” Kan who was also known as Vlad King asked in a slightly muffled voice due just taking a bite of his sandwich.

“He also wants to talk to me, Eraserhead told me to grab you when you are free and we both need to talk with him about something. I’m not fully sure as Eraserhead was falling asleep talking to me.”

Kan shook his head; this was very cryptic in his eyes. He finished his sandwich and took care of his tray. They both got to the principal’s office and Kan knocked. They heard a soft ‘come in’ and opened the door. 

Over the course of an hour bothe Hizashi and Kan were filled in on what was going on. They really couldn’t believe it at first, a different world where most of the people are quirkless and the minority were the ones with quirks?! They were told that the people wanted some students to go to this world and let them see how a world with quirks developed into. Kan was told that Nezu had in mind who he wanted from his class to go. 

Aizawa came back into the room after taking an hour nap to discuss more with Nezu, Hizashi, and Kan. He surprised Kan as Nezu and Hizashi knew how silent he can be when he wants to be. He sat down in the chair next to Hizashi and was still slightly nodding off while Kan went over his students, but went fully awake when they were discussing who should go from class 1-B.

Pony Tsurotori, an american student who spoke little japanese but was learning from his class. He knew that one of Aizawa’s students was helping her but he didn’t know which one. If she would go, she would be one of the students that stayed at the house as she had her appearance altered. But she would be great help as a native speaker and on video chats can look relatively normal besides her horns.

Kendo Itsuki, the vice representative for his class. She was one of the most ‘normal looking’ students with red long hair and blue eyes. She was a smart student who can keep calm in situations, like the incident with the league of villains attacking the camp. 

Kan was also thinking of Monoma to add to the list as he needs to know that antagonizing class A he is hindering himself. When he brought that up with Nezu, he was on the fence about it. But surprisingly Aizawa agreed with Kan about Monoma.

“If Monoma comes along, it will be better for him as the people that are going from my class aren’t the ones that cause trouble with the other courses.” Aizawa told Kan and Nezu this with a side glance at Kan.

“You do make a point Aizawa, and it's also the fact that Ms. Kendo is going as well. She can make sure that Monoma behaves.” Nezu answered the both of them as he was printing pieces of paper.

He handed the two homeroom teachers a piece of paper each, displaying names of those who will be going to the other world and learn from how they are dealing with the emergence of ‘mutants’. Kan and Aizawa looked at each other and nodded, they both liked the list of who was going. But Aizawa felt like it wasnt even as he had four students going while Kan only had three. 

“Eraserhead, I know that look in your eye. You don't like the fact that you have more students going than i do, well thanks for being concerned but I feel comfortable with only three going as my class needs to work harder to catch up to your class.” And with that said Kan stood up and started heading towards the door.

“Principal Nezu, I will be grabbing my three students and will meet up with Aizawa and you to discuss with his students about what's going on and to create a cover so the other students won't get suspicious.” Kan said 

Nezu crossed his paws underneath his chin and smiled at Kan. “Sounds perfect! We will meet at ground beta after school is done. Any objections Aizawa?” He glanced at Aizawa as he shook his head silently answering the mouse principal.

Aizawa and Hizashi stood up and left with Kan to go back towards the faculty lounge. The first thing Aizawa did was make a giant mug of coffee while grabbing a jelly pack from the fridge. Everyone in the lounge looked at Aizawa as he gulped the coffee down, some looking in awe while the ones knowing his schedule of patrol in pity. 

After the coffee was gone he grabbed his yellow sleeping back, went into it and slid his way towards his classroom to go over what they learned in their heroic course. One he arrived at his classroom he noticed how there was slight chatter but it wasn’t very loud. He opened the door and it went quiet. He discussed what they did and what they can do to improve. 

‘Bakugo’s attitude has improved slightly after fighting with Midoriya along with having daily spars with him and Kirishima. It seems him having an outlet can benefit him in the long run.’ He thought as he was passing out papers with exercises they can do while in the dorms. Most of them were breathing exercises. Along with the papers, he added an extra paper that had a note on the back saying not to show the other students and to meet with him later tonight.

“Everyone school is over, head back to the dorms. I’m tired and I want to sleep a little more before my shift starts tonight.” Aizawa muffly said as he zipped up his sleeping back and layed down on the floor. 

Everyone just stood up and did what their homeroom teacher said. With how recently their teacher has been acting means that he has had longer night patrols recently. He’s been falling asleep almost mid lecture before snapping to awareness and looking angry at himself. 

As soon as they got back to the dorms, they decided to start on the stretches Aizawa gave them, all of them heading towards their rooms and dropping off their stuff. Yayorozu, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Izuku also place the extra paper on their desks so that way no one can see the paper that their homeroom teacher doesn't want the others to see. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark out and the four students of class 1-a and the three from class 1-b went to the area that was said on their papers.

“What are a few from class 1-a doing here?” Monoma smirked at them. It wasn't as bad as if the whole class was there, but it still felt like he was being smug about something.

“Monoma, please act rational. They are still our coursemates” Kendo sighed from next to Monoma. 

“Ameri buddy~” Pony yelled as she saw Izuku. She jumped on him, almost making him fall from the sudden jump. Monoma looked slightly shocked at the display Pony gave them. 

“Hi Pony, how are you?” Izuku asked as she let go of him. 

“Pony, why did you hug a class A person?” Monoma pointed at Izuku who just sighed.

“I help tutor her in Japanese. I know how rough going from English to Japanese can be so I help translate for her.” Izuku glanced at Monoma.

No one said anything for a little bit as they were trying to think of what was the reason for the extra note on their papers.

Aizawa and Kan walked towards their students to finally explain what was going on. The students looked at their teachers in shock. A different dimension where people with quirks are treated horrible? When Kan told them that the place they will be staying in was in America, Kirishima and Kaminari looked pale. Both of them weren't the best at English, but realized that they had three people that can speak fluent English. 

“I’m not happy that it's English, but at least we have three people that can speak it fluently!!” Kaminari looked at Izuku as his phone started to ring.

“S-sorry! It's my dad, we usually talk when it's morning for him.” Izuku stuttered as he walked a little away from the group.

When he started to talk with his dad, Monoma and Kendo got surprised at the accent he was talking in along with talking in certain American slang. He looked at the other class A students to see them unfazed by it, even Pony wasn’t fazed by it. Kendo knew that Pony raved about a student in their sister class that can hold a huge conversation with knowing the slang she threw in her sentences, but she thought it was Yaoyorozu that was her friend. 

After his call, the teachers explained a lot more about what they were doing. After debriefing for an hour they sent the students off to bed. When Izuku and the other got back to 1-A dorms they immediately broke off to go to their group of friends, besides Izuku. He just wanted to sleep, with a small peck and a goodnight to Tokoyami, he face planted into his pillow and just stayed like that and thought.

He was excited to learn about a new place, but thought that those who had power were being treated like the first people with quirks. He didn’t want the people with quirks in the other world to get hurt. With a sigh, Izuku rolled over and turned on his alarm for class tomorrow. With his eyes closing he grabbed his blanket and drifted off. 


End file.
